Wolfram Enterprise
Though an attraction with her white collar business, Missus Belmont caters to more than just the basic work that presides over most life in the bustling human city. Hushed rumors state that there is a darker side to her work, Daria is open to potential discussion about what one might know of her private dealings. The criminal underbelly whispers of her previous dealings with other high profile guilds, and after the catastrophic implosion of Stormwind's shadier companies, Wolfram picked up where those had left off and continue to secretly operate within the confines of the city. Wolfram Enterprise primarily operates out of the Dwarven District in Stormwind City and Ironforge through investing in real estate and businesses. The organization also has operations running in Gadgetzan. Their rumored dealings include those of spy work, drug trafficking, enforcement contracts, and minor assassination deals. They allow private work, though ask only for a small percentage of coin. Company business is of utmost importance and is definitely a secret that needs to be protected. Accepting anyone from all walks of life, from all roles and status, Wolfram is looking to expand their ranks whether it be in the form of regular business or an employee that might want to walk on the shadier side of life. Ranks Boss The leader of the enterprise, Daria Belmont makes the important decisions and has final say on them. Although she may rely on the advice from advisors, her say is the be-all, end-all and is the law within the enterprise. Underboss These exalted members have proven themselves trustworthy and loyal. They act in the boss's absence. If something were to ever happen to the bosses, the underbosses would be next in line to lead the enterprise. Any command given by an underboss is to be followed unless stated otherwise by the boss. Alpha An Alpha is a Wolf who has advanced even further than what was thought possible. This person has proven themselves after a time as a Wolf and must have the majority of agreement for their promotion to an Alpha. Just like with an Honored to Revered, they must petition to be considered for an Alpha position. They are above the Wolves and hold power over everyone below them, but they still cannot override the orders from an Underboss or Boss. Wolf They have proven themselves capable, helpful, and ruthless in their pursuit of coin and power. They are the guiding hand to those below them. As a Wolf, you are expected to deal with any and all issues that arise in the absence of a Underboss or Boss. You are also expected to interact and create content for our members. If you fail to meet the expectations set for you, or you prove unable to continue as an Officer, you will be moved to the Honored rank. Revered To those who have achieved the Honored rank and shown the potential to be an officer, they will be known as Revered in the eyes of their cohorts. This rank is essentially a proving ground, allowing the Officers to watch and analyze your skills. Participation is a must, and you will be exposed to situations, either real or not, that will test your abilities in problem solving and interpersonal relations. At any point in this EVALUATION process, you can be removed and demoted to Honored, because you haven’t displayed the qualities we’re looking for in an officer or have been inactive. You must also garner the approval of two current higher-ups in order to advance. This includes anyone higher than you, including the Boss herself. If you decide it is not the career path you wish to take, you can defer and move back to Honored. Honored To those that have distinguished themselves as loyal, capable, and beneficial to Wolfram both as a whole, and with individual members, they will come to be known as honored. This rank will be the end for those who do not wish to try and become an Officer, as it is the highest attainable rank for the general population. As previously stated, upon being awarded this rank, you may officially petition or request the opportunity to try and become an officer. A form will be completed, and it is possible for you to move up to what's known as the Revered rank. Honored are regarded as higher than Bloodsworn, despite not being an officer, and do hold power over the lesser ranks. They CANNOT dish out punishment, or overrule the orders given from someone above their rank, but they are able to delegate in the absence of any higher ranks. Bloodsworn The backbone of Wolfram's ranking system. Every Bloodsworn has been with the guild for three months or more, proven they are capable of conducting themselves properly and able to follow the rules, both IC and OOC. During their time here, a member should be expected to continue advancing their own story and their ability to write. At this level, your character can also begin posting & leading jobs, which will only further prove their usefulness and helpfulness to the guild. This rank has a 3 month minimum. Pup The entry level rank of Wolfram. This member is aware of what Wolfram does but has yet to prove themselves in a more trusted manner. This rank has a 1 month minimum, allowing lengthy and accurate evaluation time. This gives members a longer period to decide "where to go" or "who to be". It also allows for more time to decide if this guild is the right fit for you, as not everyone is cut out for this style of RP. OOC Rank A rank dedicated to members who haven't yet been inducted into the inner workings or purpose of Wolfram. This rank is also acceptable and utilized for those who are on ALTs or are choosing not to engage in RP. IC Rules 1. Do not discuss Wolfram outside of the company, unless someone is a current ally or client. The person responsible for any leaked information will be punished. 2. Respect the chain of command. 3. Once a blood contract is signed, you are bound to Wolfram. Always talk to a higher rank before leaving or face harsh punishment. 4. Kids and members' families are left out of business. 5. Do not antagonize the guards. No ratting other people out. 6. Report any backstabbers or spies to higher ups - they will be dealt with. 7. Spies and thieves are punishable by death - with no warning. 8. Any profits stolen from Wolfram results in immediate punishment. 9. Do not harm fellow members. If a rule is broken, punishment will be dealt by a higher rank. 10. You are not allowed to give orders to higher ranks or equal ranks. 11. If you are drunk or high on the job, and it hinders your performance, expect no payment and to be consulted with. 12. If something goes awry, call for back up on the communicator. OOC Information Recruitment Please be sure to visit our website and fill out an application. While it is tedious, we want to know about you! We do not look down upon a person and their 'skill' of roleplay, but we do want to make sure that the basics are known. Roleplaying and writing is never fully mastered, there is always room for creative improvement, and we are willing to help teach and work with those whose writing is (rather bluntly put) lacking. The best way to improve is through a lot of practice and sometimes a helping hand, and we do not mind being that helping hand. While a criminal guild, we are not limited to -just- crime RP. Wolfram strives to maintain a clean image when it comes to the public eye in order to steer away from the guards or Stormwind government. We are interested in recruiting criminals, yes, but are also interested in recruiting people who have a service that could be useful to Wolfram and benefit both parties. If you're interested, but your character isn't the type to participate in crime RP, please message me as I'm sure there is a place for your character on Wolfram's cleaner public image. Examples of crime RP that we are interested in / recruiting for: white collar (money laundering; fraud; insider trading; hosting event work that could deal in: gambling, drugs, prostitution, dueling, etc) muscle work, (extortion; robbery; bodyguarding; kidnapping, etc) assassination, theft, smuggling, intel gathering / spy work, corrupt guards / political figures, and many others. Examples of non-crime RP that we are interested in / recruiting for: legitimate business (entrepreneurship / small business owners, real estate, traders, financial advisors, accountants, marketing, advertisement, human resources, retail workers, lawyers, solicitors, barristers - while not criminals, these people will have to represent or advise criminal types, and many other types of business RP); profession work (engineering, alchemy, tailoring, tattoos, cooking, etc. Basically any sort of profession work where the person has their own business, makes money, and Wolfram earns a portion for services provided); tavern work, (waitressing, bartending, etc); medics / doctors, nobles, entertainers, intel gathering (via socializing and legal means), and many others! OOC Notes If you would like to spy on our guild, please let me know OOCly. RP should be communicated, and my personal preference has always been to communicate things like this. A lot of nonsense and drama happens because of spy RP, and I'd like to avoid that. I should note, that as a somewhat new guild we are currently NOT accepting members who are secretly spying on us. We are not very well known criminals, and are just getting started. If I find out that this has happened anyway without informing me or a fellow officer, there will be an immediate guild removal and possible blacklist. We are interested in RPing with other guilds, so if you think your guild might want to do something with ours, be sure to send me a whisper and we can set something up! If you have any comments, concerns, or questions then please feel free to message me in game: Daria Belmont (ig name: Beladyth) OOC Rules # In order to be in this guild, you are expected to have some form of MSP. (TRP preferred). # This is a friendly guild. All drama needs to stay in character. IC =/= OOC # IC actions will receive IC reactions. For example, if your character points a gun at the boss in the middle of a guild meeting -- odds are, things aren't going to go well for your character. # Respect should be a given. Treat others how you want to be treated. There is no need for bashing or dragging while you are in the guild. Take it private and alert an officer if you are having a problem. # Keep ERP out of public forums of RP. While we know ERP happens and is sometimes a part of story - keep it private. # Do not flood /say or /yell - basically public channels. This distracts the RP. If you're having an issue or debate, take it to whispers or private. # Trolling RPers will result in removal. If you have been asked to stop but continue trolling and you are bothering another person's roleplay, then you will be removed. # Metagaming and godmodding is heavily discouraged. Doing this will result in a strict warning - further instances will result in immediate removal. # If a character who is ranked quits, then IC actions will have to be taken. While we do not condone forcing someone to kill off their character, IC actions have IC reactions. We will work with you OOCly to come up with something that's acceptable for both parties. The normal strategy is a basic mind wipe. Mind wipes CANNOT be reversed, and memories are not preserved. They are erased. # If you do not condone IC consequences to your character while said character is a threat and goes after the guild, you may be blacklisted. # Wolfram promotes its members (from Pup - Honored) based on RP contributions through a point system. Characters will be graded through IC attendance, how they represent the guild, their trustworthiness, making connections, their performance in their division's work, etc. This point system will be used up until members reach the Honored rank. Points can not only be added, but also subtracted. Points can be lost by ICly representing Wolfram poorly, disrespecting higher ranked members, making mistakes, disregarding orders, breaking IC guild rules (depending on the rule, your character may be outright removed), etc. If your points reach 0, then your character may be removed from the guild. # Wolfram reserves the right to punish your character without OOC warning if they have made an error IC. This is only fair and cleans up the lines between IC and OOC that the guild has been facing. Punishments WILL NOT include death, limb removal or mind punishments without OOC permission. Everything else should be expected if your character violates a rule, such as whipping, beating, or branding. If you are not okay with this, then follow the rules so it doesn't happen. IC actions have IC consequences. Punishments DO NOT include personal attacks. If your character has offended another, you will not be blatantly attacked without prior discussion. That is personal, not business. # Those who have been found as a spy ICly in the guild will be killed. Wolfram reserves the right to enact character death on spies if we are not aware OOC primarily. Even then, a violation of a criminal organization such as that would end in death. No OOC warning will be issued for spies. # As a personal effort to increase accountability and facilitate interaction between normal members and officers, a new monetary accountability system will be put into place. As a rather simple template, you need only approach an officer once a week (Ideally between Friday - Sunday) and give them Wolfram's "cut" of your profits. This allows you to explain what your character does, any achievements they have accomplished, and show face to the officers, as well as increase your viability. # This is also when paychecks will arrive ICly for your character. If you feel as if you need that RP to happen, contact Daria herself for a private RP in which your character gets paid. # To be recruited, a character must be lvl 60+, 85+ for Death Knights. # Tabards are a permission granted, by the bosses, to members once they reach the Bloodsworn rank. We want to keep the criminal side of our business hush-hush. *Tabards are only to be worn to meetings and specific meetings. Do NOT wear a tabard unless your character is prescribed one ICly.* # Have fun! This is RP. __FORCETOC__ Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Crime Category:Wolfram Enterprise Category:Organizations